


Hollow

by Japanfangirl19



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: FF7R spoilers!!!, M/M, Sephiroth has the case of the gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japanfangirl19/pseuds/Japanfangirl19
Summary: Sephiroth would do anything to save Cloud. So when he was offered the chance, he took it.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 1
Kudos: 97





	Hollow

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!!! Major Spoilers for FF7R!!!
> 
> So there is a theory going around that the Sephiroth we see is the one from Advent Children. There are hints of it when the music changes to the arrangement of the opening song of AC, after you first meet him. The whispers showing scenes from AC. Then Sephiroth’s fight. Also notice how he wants to save the planet now and not destroy it. 
> 
> Anyways I shall not continue on this theory, I shall give you this fic. I hope you enjoy!

Sephiroth said to him, that he will never be a memory. He will live on. But eventually the planet died out, and so did he, the hero. He felt devastated. His one last thread connected to him, gone. He lost his mother, but now he lost him. He can’t allow that. He can’t. 

“Do you want to save him?”

The voice called out to him. Yes, more than anything. He wanted to see his fighting spirit, his anger, his stubbornness, his...smile. Even though it was never directed towards him. He liked it. He shined so brightly in his dark and lonely world. 

“Then we can allow you to go back in time, save the planet and you can save him”

He agreed with no questions asked. His form was transported back in time. But not his body completely. 

“Eventually”, the voice said.

For now, he can use the connection between himself and this Cloud to communicate with him. But the Whispers are always trying to block him most of the time to interact with him. It’s annoying. He never had to encounter them ever before. It’s probably because he’s an anomaly, that they had to decide to come in and interfere. 

He’s trying to change destiny. But he is trying to save the Planet now. Shouldn’t they be grateful? But apparently not.

He is being selfish, he isn’t saving the Planet for it, he wants to save it for Cloud and himself. But of course, he won’t understand. He can’t yet. It is too soon, but he wants to do it as soon as possible. But there are many things to be done.

First, to stop this Sephiroth from bringing about the end of the world with Mother. Well, Jenova. He knows now that she really isn’t his mother. But it still feels weird to go against her. To not destroy the Planet, but to save it. 

He recalls Zack and Genesis always talking about things like caring for people and love. He never got it then. He thought he understood that when he found Jenova. Finally, someone to love him and he can love in return. And yet he found out, he was just a pawn in her game and Hojo’s. 

He sneers when he thinks about Hojo. Disgusting man who only cares for himself and his experiments. He never thought of him as his son, but an experiment to use. And he went through hell because of him. He never left the labs until 18, when he led an army in a war against Wutai. He was forced into a life that he never chose. 

That’s why when he found out about himself he thought he could be free of Shinra and Hojo. He thought his life changed, when he found out Jenova was alive when really, it was Cloud.

Cloud, who was a normal cadet and somehow killed him. He was shocked and fascinated. This normal human boy, defeated him. The most powerful man Hojo himself created. 

Maybe that’s why he was so obsessed with him. Not because he had his cells, but because Cloud did the impossible. No one could predict him and his actions. Especially not Hojo, which frustrates the one in this timeline.

He smirks when he sees Cloud defeat the few army men that were supposed to defeat him. Served him right. 

He has only been watching, reaching out to him whenever he needs to. He remembers when the Whispers came in to injure that one Avalanche girl, so Cloud could go on the mission. He didn’t want them to disturb him. 

“Sleep. And dream the sweetest of dreams” 

But eventually his friend came in to get him.

Other times, the other Sephiroth interferes with the clones.

He took great care to not let him and in turn Jenova, to not notice him. He can’t let them know of his existence. So he just watched and communicated with Cloud when he needs to. To motivate him to be stronger and smarter.

He doesn’t fully appear to others unless he wanted them to. His first true encounter with the others was the lab. He tries something, to see if Cloud would still come to him. And in distress and pain, he starts walking towards him, clutching his arm. ‘Yes come to me...’

“Embrace me”

Cloud snaps out of it and he comes running toward him, Buster sword out to strike. He blocks it and throws him away.

The connection is still as strong as ever. He can manipulate him to move towards him. But it’s not as strong though. He can still find a way to come out of it. Like his Cloud does. Because he has a strong will.

But he knows, once broken, he can...  
But not now. Not ever. He has to get him to trust him. 

Soon enough they meet again personally at the edge of Midgar. The cetra girl, Aerith, knew that he wasn’t from their timeline. 

“...You’re wrong. Everything about you is wrong”

He is, isn’t he? He shouldn’t be here, and yet he is. But he’s doing it for one reason only...

“I’m waiting, Cloud”

He steps in the dark vortex of Whispers, waiting for Cloud and the others to follow. The Whispers are not liking what they are thinking. Defying destiny. Exactly what he is doing. So they are trying to stop them from it. Every vision they show, is the future that is yet to come. 

The future he lived and saw through.

The one that they are all trying to prevent. Things will be different this time. Even though they are fighting for the same thing he is, it’s different. 

They really want to save the Planet, he’s only doing it for Cloud and himself. 

Then he fought against them. He had to test Cloud. To see where his strength is at. He wasn’t using all of his strength though. This was just a test. Though as they fought, he couldn’t help but ask him,

“Have you forgotten already?”

As if that would help to jog his memories of their fights in the other timeline. But that’s only wishful thinking.

The others came in to interfere, but it didn’t matter. He managed to get Cloud to the edge of creation. So they can have time to talk, just the two of them.

When he saw him clutching his head in pain, he gently touched his wrist in concern. All he has done is cause Cloud pain, but all he wants is...

“Careful now. All that lies ahead, does not yet exist”

Cloud’s eyes widened and then he jumps back away from him in fright. 

Sephiroth sighs internally, and he looks up,

“Our world would become a part of it...one day. But I...will not end. Nor will I have you end”

“This is..?”

Sephiroth looks down back to Cloud at his question, “The edge of creation”

Then he walks closer to Cloud, “Cloud, lend me your strength”

He smiles sincerely, only to him, and reaches his hand out, “Let us defy destiny...together”

He wants Cloud to take his hand. He wants him to. But he knows that he won’t agree now. They don’t see eye to eye yet.

Cloud was a little shocked. To see how sincerely Sephiroth was acting towards him. But he wouldn’t agree. As Sephiroth predicted. He clinches his fist and takes out his Buster sword to stand against him.

“Never”

Sephiroth smiles a little at his defiance. That’s fine. But now, since it’s just the two of them, he can test Cloud. They fought, swords clashing. Cloud was quite good, but not good enough. 

Sephiroth and Cloud lock blades,

“Not yet”

And he knocks the Buster sword out of Cloud’s hands. 

With Cloud’s back turned he walks up behind Cloud to whisper him a hint, “Seven seconds till the end. Time enough for you. Perhaps”

He gets close to his ear, “But what will you do with it? Let’s see”

And he leaves Cloud to think on it. 

That should be enough. Enough for him to make the ultimate decision in the future. Where he can change things. 

He may not be able to help him side by side physically, but at least he can give him hints. Soon though, Cloud’s strength will rise to the level he was before, when he fought him oh so long ago in his timeline.

This time they will work together, not against each other. He won’t let Cloud go unlike last time. He always felt this void of emptiness but not when he was around Cloud. With Cloud, he would fill that emptiness. That’s why he wants him by his side, to defy destiny together.

And then maybe, Cloud will smile brightly to him one day, so he wouldn’t feel so hollow.

**Author's Note:**

> So the reason why I chose Hollow was because, even though the song is confirmed to be in Cloud’s pov. I thought, what if this song was Sephiroth’s pov about Cloud? So this song and the theory, helped me with writing this fic. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fic! Thank you for reading!


End file.
